While You Were Out. . .
by revenge monkey
Summary: Rating for the fact that you wouldn't get it if any other rating. Trunks has just awoken to find himself on Kami's Lookout, with his father no where in sight. This is his story. R/R


My first shot at a 'touching fic'. Let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While He Was Sleeping  
  
Chapter 1: Blaze of Glory  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks panted heavily as he looked at the oversized Buu straight in the eye. "You don't scare me! I'm the son of a prince! I can beat you!' You yelled, still shaking. He looked over at Goten. "Come on, Goten. I'll attack from the front, you attack from the back, got it?" Trunks looked at his friend, who seemed to be hypnotized. "Snap out of it Goten, we need to help my father." Goten turns, revealing his eyes blazing red and an evil version of the Goofy Son Grin ™ appearing on his face. Goten held his hand out and walks towards Trunks. Trunks backed up right into Gohan.  
  
"Kame-" Goten starts.  
  
"Hame-" Gohan continued.  
  
"HA!" Goku finishes. Trunks felt the heat of the attack surround him as he cries out in pain.  
  
"Father! Help me!" He looked beside him to find his father there with him, waiting to meet the same fate. Trunks began falling suddenly. Falling to a memory of his childhood, a memory he had all forgotten.  
  
He smelt fresh air, scented with spicy pine. It started to come back to him, His first and only family picnic. He saw his mother, unrecognizable at first by her longer hair sitting with little Trunks on her lap. The dreaming Trunks smiles at the picture. A short man walks up to them, carelessly sits down beside Bulma and puts his arm around her. .:I Knew he loved her:. He thought. The little version of Trunks tried standing up on his mother and reached for Vegeta with open arms.  
  
"Pick him up, Veggie-kun. He wants to be held by his father." Bulma told her husband softly. He shrugged and picked him up. The first thing little Trunks did was pull at Vegeta's nose. At first, the saiyjin looked annoyed, but than, in the depths of his eyes, happy. Happy he had a son. Happy he was married. Just happy. Trunks didn't want to leave the memory. This memory would stay with him the rest of his life and than some. Nothing could pull it away now that it was there.  
  
In a flash, the scenes changed. He was now, standing there, hugging his father six years later. He felt so happy, Trunks heart stopped beating momentarily; just long enough to hold that memory. Than, he let go, let go back again into the cold world. A gust of air hit his stomach and than, impact.  
  
Trunks re-awoke to find himself on Kami's lookout, sleeping a pillow beside Goten. He crept to the door quietly as to not disturb the sleeping form of Goten. He looked outside. He found Goku, Piccolo, Dende, Krillen and Mr. Popo, but no Vegeta. "No, no it can't be. It-It was only a dream. I'm still here." He shook all over. "FATHER!" He yelled and flew off onto the battle ground.  
  
He got there only to find a massive hole in the ground, no sign of Buu or Babadi but worst of all, no sign of Vegeta. Trunks knelt down and brushed away the rubble and rock of the explosion, hoping to find his father. .:He's tougher than that, Goten! Buu couldn't beat him:. He remembered himself saying. .:He was a prince Goten, a prince. You can't kill a prince.:. Now he was doubtful of his words. Even the most terrifying prince could not with stand whatever had happened here. He found some rock that was a different color than the other rock hidden beneath the ground. He dug at it to find a clay impression of his father. His fathers face, so full of pain and agony, so full of meaning. How could anyone do this, especially to his father. He picked it up and hugged the statue. And than, he cried. He cried with all the meaning left in his heart, and it felt good. The tough, son of the prince of saiyjins was crying in public display, not caring who saw him, and it felt good. The tears which flowed freely hit the rock and crumbled it into little pieces like flakes of ash. Trunks picked up some of the pieces left by his father and stuffed them into his pocket, until he realized he had no pocket. Feeling helpless, he fell once again and cried. "No, no. It must be a dream. It has to be. How, how could this have happened?" Trunks told himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew the truth. He knew his father was dead and he knew he could do nothing about it.  
  
He got a burning sensation inside of him. A sensation much like what he got when he went super saiyjin, but it was stronger. He stood up in awe, looking at his hands. He felt stronger, faster and tougher. Nothing could beat him.  
  
"Son, Listen to me." A voice from his heart said to Trunks. "Do not follow in the same path I did. I used to care about nothing but myself. Don't cry, I needed it. You needed it. For I thought I had defeated buu, but apparently I haven't. You must carry on the task and fulfill the destiny I never had."  
  
"But father, why did you do this? Where are you?" Trunks asked looking up to the skies.  
  
"I am with you, and I always will be." The voice faded out not answering his first question. Trunks stood in shock as the sensation left him.  
  
"No, father, come back. Please." Trunks mumbled, shaking. "FATHER!" He yelled out loud. All the trees full of birds shook, rock crumpled, and than, the earth was silent. He stood up, shaken from the tremor he had just caused. "Babadi, you, will PAY!" And at that, he took off. He flew off into the distance, hoping to pick up some kind of power level, and he did.  
  
He landed in a field where the weak ki was located, rummaging among the bushes. Trunks found a glimmering white boot somewhere nearby and ran to it. He looked down on it and found Gohan. "No-no." Now, not only his father was dead, but so was his role model and good friend. He knelt down by Gohan and started to cry. He didn't notice Gohan move, but he did.  
  
"Don't cry, squirt. I'm still alive." Gohan coughed as he said this and struggled up, wearing his Goofy Son Grin™. Trunks wiped away the tears and hung around Gohan's neck. "Hey now, I'm not strong enough to walk around with a saiyjin hanging around my neck." He left lightly as Trunks got off. Gohan looked at Trunks happy eyes, but in the depths was a new glow. He had only seen that glow one other place, Vegeta. Gohan cringed. He had felt Vegeta's ki melt away completely. Hating to change the subject, he asked, "So, do you think you can take me to where my dad is?"  
  
"Sure!" Trunks yelled happily as he led the hurting Gohan on. Gohan smiled at his spirit.  
  
"So full of life, to bad he doesn't have a father any more." Gohan told himself. But than he remembered right before Frieza came back, on planet Namek, when his father caught a disease from the androids, and when he sacrificed himself for the world. But he had always come back. Who knows if Vegeta would come back, this was different for some reason. Gohan wasn't even sure what had happened to Vegeta.  
  
His mind drifted to where he had just been. He had a strange dream, about him, his younger brother and father creating a massive Kamehameha wave right towards to unfortunate souls. He hadn't had enough time to realize who was in the middle of his wrath, for he had than drifted into a memory of a walk in the park. "Uh, Gohan? Are you okay?" Gohan snapped into reality realizing that he had stopped moving.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It must be the heat." He kept walking behind Trunks. They were at the scene where Buu and Babadi had been by than. Gohan lazily looked around. Off in the distance was his father, his brother and Piccolo. "Father! Goten!" He ran up to his father and hugged him, than his brother. The embrace reminded him of the last memory of his father, before he died. He looked down as to not be seen crying. Goten noticed the wet spots on the ground and walked up to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks turned. "Oh come on, Trunks. I knew you most of your life. You can talk to me."  
  
"He knew me more than you will ever know." Trunks whispered out loud. Trunks remembered the first day Goten had come over to play. . .  
  
Chapter 2: Stardust Memories  
  
"Hello, Bulma. Thanks for watching Goten for me." ChiChi said, pushing a timid child forward.  
  
"Oh! How cute! He looks exactly like little Goku. He even has a tail! You know what they say, like father like son." Bulma replied bending down to Goten's level. "Nice to meet you, Goten." She held out a hand, which Goten shook.  
  
"Are you sure Trunks and Goten will be friends?" ChiChi asked. Bulma stood back up.  
  
"I'm sure of it. All the other boys in this neighborhood have been scared off by Trunks. Did you know Ianya, the kid that used to live by us, got a dislocated jaw from him?"  
  
"You're kidding!" ChiChi replied, gasping with disbelief. .:Maybe I don't like this Trunks child after all. Well, he is Bulma's child.:.  
  
"No way! It was all bloody, oh it was horrible. . ." While the two women were gossiping, Goten had wandered off into the house. He wandered down the endless hallways, in search of something to do.  
  
"Wow, this place is much bigger than my house. That must have been the fifth bathroom I've passed." He was halfway up the stairs when he felt a disturbance in the air. "Uh oh. . ." He walked the rest of the way up the stairs slowly, as to not make anymore noise. Goten looked up at the high ceiling. The next floor's ceiling was a maze of pipes. He kept looking up at them and ran into the back of a short man with spiked hair. .:Oh no!:. As the man turned to see who did it, Goten jumped up to the ceiling, hanging on to a pipe. He soon scrambled up on top of the pipe and started to hyperventilate.  
  
"That was fast." Goten turned to see a boy about his age with a stop watch in his hand. "15 minutes." Goten looked at him confused. "That's how long it took you to find me, dummy."  
  
"Whose up there! Trunks! Is that you?!" The short man boomed from below. "Don't make me come up there, boy!" Goten shook in fear.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked.  
  
"My father. Come, let's split." The boys ran down the endless hallway of pipes and jumped down when they were safely around the corner fifty feet down. After catching his breath, the boy laughed happily. "Wow! Being Goku's son, I thought you were some kind of wuss or something but bumping into Vegeta and running! That took guts!" At his words, Goten decided that it wouldn't be a good time to tell this guy it was an accident. "The name's Trunks. Trunks Briefs." Trunks held out his hand.  
  
"Uh Goten." After doing 'That homey thing'(what I call the hand shakes of this generation), Trunks led him to his room.  
  
"This is my room and hide out. No one is aloud in it except me and my next victim." Trunks told Goten. Goten's face went white. "I'm only kidding! Loosen up!" Trunks laughed at him. Goten let out a nervous laugh. "I only let my mafia members in here though."  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's a mafia?" Goten asked. Trunks thought it over. He had only used the word because it sounded cool.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't expecting a game of 20 Questions!" Trunks told him nervously.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Goten covered his mouth, waiting to be aloud to ask another question. He raised his hand, waiting to be called on. Trunks smacked his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, Goten?"  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure." And so, their fun continued all day until it was time for Goten to go home. Trunks had never forgotten that day.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Gohan's face snapped him out of his day dream. "Are you ready to go?" Trunks realized it was night time; Goku must have already said his goodbyes and left.  
  
"Go with out me, I'll get home by myself." Trunks looked down at his feet. Had he been crying? Gohan turns to leave, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Trunks, if there is anything you want to talk about, just tell me, okay?" Trunks nodded at his suggestion, smiling. Gohan went off into the sunset. From that day on, Trunks' one mission in life is to avenge his father's death, and everyone else injured or killed along the way . . . 


End file.
